


Inevitable Changes

by orphan_account



Series: Fire and Iron [3]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Jack, Gen, In which Jack cosplays as human, Prince Mark, and talks about being old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack met new people. He reintroduced himself to the elderly, people he shared time with in the past that could no longer recognize him in the future. Children marveled at his blue eyes, an uncommon feature in this country. They said it made him look young. Jack snuffed. They had no idea how young.</p>
<p>He walked through the streets and scratched the hair on his head. Of all things in his human form, the hair bothered him the most. It itched.  He looked in the reflection of a window and noticed the bright brown faded into a dull gray over the years. He could live with that. Change comforted him. It reminded him he moved with time instead of against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Changes

Seasons changed. The sun fell behind the mountains and traded places with the moon. Ocean waters mixed old sand with new. Spring brought new generations. Animals died and became the grass.

He watched the world transform every year into a harmonious new one. Whether it be one year or a hundred years, he counted on change to bring new things. Life evolved.

Jack met new people. He reintroduced himself to the elderly, people he shared time with in the past that could no longer recognize him in the future. Children marveled at his blue eyes, an uncommon feature in this country. They said it made him look young. Jack snuffed. They had no idea how young.

He walked through the streets and scratched the hair on his head. Of all things in his human form, the hair bothered him the most. It itched. He looked in the reflection of a window and noticed the bright brown faded into a dull gray over the years. He could live with that. Change comforted him. It reminded him he moved with time instead of against it.

Jack sat in the town square against the fountain. Children played a game in the street. Dogs barked and chased after birds resting on the ground. The air held a thick smell of civilization, one that Jack experienced only once and awhile.

He sighed. Jack leaned his head against the rock edge of the fountain and looked up at the sky. The clouds covered the sun, and a chill set upon his skin. Winter approached, and Jack found it harder to bear the days in his cave during the colder season. Winter meant death. He shivered and rubbed warmth back into his arms. Every year he fought the same imaginary war, and every year Spring conquered his demons.

Jack’s stomach growled. He rubbed his belly and pursed his lips. He forgot to bring some coins for food this morning, and he’d have to return home soon to eat. He wanted to stay. He wanted to see it happen.

People gathered in the square and took their children from their game. They pushed toward the church gates, and Jack’s eyes followed. Some people chatted among themselves. His ears picked up a conversation between two elderly women.

“It’s a shame he has to take the throne at such a young age.”

“The king, God bless his soul, would be proud.”

“Yes, but the responsibility to run a kingdom-”

“He will do well. Have faith in his majesty.”

“I will have faith if he’s as kind as his father. We’ve been fortunate to have wise and great kings in the past, but I know nothing of his majesty, Prince Thomas.”

Jack tuned out the conversation; he heard what he needed. It was starting. He stood up and blended in with the crowd of people.

When they arrived at the church, Jack stood at the doors and stared up. He believed religion made a fool of mankind; the so called God they worshipped had folly ideas. He dictated who they should love, to spread his ideas whether people wanted it or not, what they should do and what they shouldn’t do. Some claimed heinous acts in his name. Some claimed themselves better in their God’s eyes because they worshiped him stronger. Most of it tasted sour in Jack’s mouth.

However, he entered its gates. He wanted to see the new king, and his testy relationship with an invisible man would not stop him.

The people sat in their respective benches, and Jack sat in the back. He liked keeping attention off himself as much as possible. People filed in like sheep to their pen. Minutes turned into an hour. Jack’s eyes slipped open and shut a few times. He hated waiting.

Trumpets sliced through idle chatter and snapped Jack back to reality. He sat up straighter in his chair. The priest came to the front steps and began his speech. Jack mouthed the words spoken over the past 150 years, the one to welcome the new king.

Some things never changed.

His eyes caught sight of the soon to be king, Thomas. Jack smirked. Mark looked nothing like his brother, but their eyes held the same light. The light of their father. Jack hoped Thomas would make as good a king as his father did. With the way Mark spoke of him, his hopes were high.

Thomas performed the ancient ritual like he’d been raised on it, and soon the ceremony ended. Jack followed the people out into the streets as they cheered in celebration. A party would begin in a few hours, and Jack noted his attire. His vest had several stains on it. His pants were black, and he could see mud staining the bottoms. He saw his big toe through the hole in the leather of his shoes.

He looked like shit.

Jack wove his way through the streets in search of something a little more formal. He usually skipped out on the party. They played the same boring music and danced the same boring steps. Idle chatter and empty congratulations to the new king bored him.

But this year was different. This year Jack had something to look forward to.

Mark may be a prince, but over the past month or so, they’ve grown into friends. Every day, Mark escaped palace life to come to the woods, and Jack would meet him in his true form. They would sit by the lake and share their lives, or more so Mark would ask questions and Jack would do his best to avoid them.

Jack loved playing games with Mark. He loved the way Mark’s cheeks puffed out when he was mad. His nose crinkled when Jack gave a vague remark. His words returned sharp, but never intended to wound Jack too deep. It reminded Jack of the way his mother scolded him.

Perhaps that’s why he enjoyed Mark’s company so much.

His eyes set upon a tailor’s shop, with fancy clothing hanging in its windows to lure travelers in. Jack opened its door and called out. No one answered. The tailor probably went to the lifetime event.

Jack looked over the suits lined up. Clothes restricted his movements and scratched his skin. He grimaced as he looked them over. Nothing caught his eye until he settled upon a blue jacket with vertical white stripes and sequins down the side. His fingers traced over the pattern, and he smirked. They formed the shape of a rose. He took off his vest and put the jacket on. It hung loose on his skin, but the wool fabric didn’t itch. A fresh pair of white cotton pants rested below it, and Jack tried it on as well. He marveled at how well the clothes fit, as if someone put them there for him.

Stealing the outfit set a bad taste in Jack’s mouth, but with no one around to pay and no money to give, he settled on borrowing it. As soon as the party ended, he’d return it as if it never left. 

Jack looked down at his shoes. He could visit a cobbler’s shop and get a new pair, but shoes were harder than clothes to return unharmed.

Curse human feet and their putrid smell.

He settled on his normal shoes. They’d have to do for now. Besides, who in their right mind would stare at someone’s feet?

Hours turned into minutes. The sun set and the moon rose. The party started, and people gathered in the square. Jack looked at his reflection in a dark window and straightened out his jacket. He brushed his hands through his hair twice before settling on the style. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was he nervous? 

Jack walked the streets to the palace. He eyed the guards as he walked through the gates and offered a smile. The guards eyed him back. The hairs rose on the back of Jack’s neck, and he looked forward. He looked suspicious as a toddler in a quiet room.

The party commenced in the grand hall of the palace. The smell of food lingered on the tables, and Jack identified every pastry out on the spread. Chandelier candles flickered above. People danced and chattered as idle music played in the background.

Memories of past coronations entered Jack’s mind. He always came, even if he did not speak to the king. He didn’t interact, but the cheerful air brought a smile to his face.

Sometimes being a human had its advantages.

A laugh cut through the commotion. It was soft, and Jack knew who it belonged to. He heard it again, smooth like icing on a cake and pure enough to put nuns to shame. If only he was tall enough to see over the crowd.

Jack grumbled. Why couldn’t he be taller?

He cut his way through the crowd. Some glared while others stepped aside and let him through. He knew the kings stayed up at the throne pedestal and far out of the reach of the people, but as he got to the steps, he only saw Thomas. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. Thomas glanced in his direction and smiled. Jack smiled back and bowed, careful to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He may know Mark, but he knew next to nothing about Thomas or his temper.

He heard Mark laugh again. Jack straightened. He looked to his right and saw a few men standing off to the corner. His interest peaked. Several of them wore knight’s uniforms, except for the one in the middle.

Mark.

Mark looked between the four men, his eyes alight and his lips moving faster than Jack could follow. His arms moved with his story. A few words later and the group erupted into laughter, Mark included.

Jack smiled. At least Mark was having a good time. He told Jack he hated formal parties, how no one but rich landlords came, and Mark couldn’t relate to them, since all they talked of was business and bragging about their achievements. It put a sour taste in Mark’s mouth. Jack didn’t blame him.

Brown eyes locked onto his and snapped Jack from his thoughts. How long had he been staring? Mark’s face evolved from shock to curiosity, and he said something to his companions before stepping away. Jack cursed. He didn’t want to interrupt Mark. He slipped through the crowd, hoping to lose him. However, they parted for Mark. Jack rolled his eyes; of course they would move out of the way for him.

He exited and took a breath of cool air. Mark called out for him to wait. Jack continued forward; if Mark spoke his name here, people would grow suspicious of him. He couldn’t have people knowing of his true nature. Not yet. Jack knew Mark would follow if he ran through the palace gates, but the guards would ask where Mark was going and follow. Not an option. He ducked down a pathway into the garden and stood at the edge of the shrubbery. Jack chanced a look over his shoulder. Mark continued after him. Jack ran until he reached a fountain in the middle of the garden.

The moonlight illuminated the plant life. Crickets chirped and filled the silence as he waited for Mark to catch up. He sat down on the fountain’s edge. His human lungs huffed as he caught his breath. If he didn’t have to hold onto his disguise, he could breathe easier.

The grass ruffled, and Mark entered the clearing. His run slowed to a walk, and he stood right in front of Jack. He panted and put his hands on his waist. Jack puffed out his chest and smirked.

“What’s wrong Mark? Out of shape?”

Mark smirked. “I’m only human.”

Jack laughed and stood up from the fountain’s edge.

Mark continued, “I didn’t expect you to be here, Sh-”

Jack put a finger to Mark’s lips. “Jack. When I’m human, my name is Jack.”

Mark hummed. “Okay, _Jack_. What are you doing here?”

“I come to every coronation. Hopefully your brother will make a good ruler like your father,” Jack responded. Mark’s smile dropped, and Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “You alright?”

“Just thinking.” Mark shrugged and sat down on the fountain’s edge. Jack’s eyes followed him before he retook his seat. Mark looked up at the sky. Jack followed his gaze to try and find out what caught his interest, but there were only stars.

“Do you plan on becoming your brother’s knight in shining armor?”

Mark smirked. “My brother’s not the damsel type. I will be taking over as the captain of his knights though.”

“How valiant. The brave and mighty prince, second born brother of the land, slaying demons and hearts wherever he goes.”

The two of them laughed, and Mark shook his head.

“I doubt I’d be slaying any hearts, but I’d protect my kingdom with my life.”

Jack hummed. He’d make sure Mark would live to see the next king take the throne. Jack’s ears picked up people calling Mark’s name, and he sighed.

“They’re looking for you. I’ve kept you too long.”

Mark huffed through his nose. “No privacy at all around this place.”

“Appears not.” Jack brushed off his pants and turned to walk through the garden. “I’ll leave you be.”

A hand gripped onto his wrist. Jack froze and swallowed.

“You should stay. My friends would love to meet you.”

Jack thought of the way Mark laughed among his knights. They must share a tight bond. Perhaps they were childhood friends. Mark could count on them whenever he needed them. They fought side by side, pledged their oath to protect one another from evil and keep their land at peace.

It must be nice.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t belong in your world, Mark. I’m only visiting.”

The grip on Jack’s wrist slacked. “I understand.”

Jack flinched at the disappointment in Mark’s voice. He wanted to stay.

“I’ll meet you again in our usual place.” Jack turned and offered a strained smile. “I look forward to your next visit.”

Mark’s smile echoed his. “Tomorrow then.”

“It’s a date.” Jack laughed before he ran through the garden. Once he disappeared from Mark’s sight, he slowed his pace. He heard Mark meet up with his friends and make up some story about how he needed fresh air. Jack shook his head as his cheeks ran hot.

Of course all Mark needed was fresh air. What else could a prince want?

Jack waited until he reached the forest’s edge to return to his true form. His scales glowed in the moonlight. The forest slept, and Jack listened to the leaves crumble under his feet.

Alone again. 

Jack sighed and stared at his reflection in the river. Blue eyes glowered back at him, and he narrowed his eyes. How long had it been since he’d seen another dragon? How long since he engaged in conversation, walked side by side with his own kind, and protected his land in a group? He used to have a group of friends like Mark’s knights who watched out for him. Envy pooled in his stomach.

Jack loved solitude, but he hated being lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to also check out my tumblr [of-nerds-n-cookies](of-nerds-n-cookies.tumblr.com) for more fic reccomendations.


End file.
